


Getting To Know You

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Julia-Henry and Sally-May bond.RP Fic.





	Getting To Know You

Julia Henry-Bliss smiled at young Sally-May Cupid, the pet of her wife Tia, as she came into her room.

"Hello cutie pie..."

Julia purred softly. 

"Hello ma'am."

Julia smiled softly.

"Hey now less of the Ma'am hunny. It’s just Julia."

She said as she came over and slid onto the bed beside Sally. 

"Yes ma... Julia..."

Julia smiled and gently lent in and kissed Sally.

"I want to get to know you better Sally...much...much better...if you'd like to?"

She purred. 

"I... Yes I'd like to."

Julia smiled and kissed Sally a little more hotly.

"I don't want us to be enemies or rivals for Tee sweet Sally..."

She murred as they kissed.

"She's as much yours as she is mine.... please don't feel I'm stealing her from you..."

"I... I don't."

Sally whispered, kissing back a little shyly. Julia smiled and kissed Sally again and began stroking her body a little.

"Good I'm glad...."

Sally purred softly at Julia’s stroking. Julia smiled.

"Such sweet sounds."

She purred. 

"And all for you..."

Julia smiled.

"Take your clothes off baby..."

 

She murred. Sally soon did as she was told. Julia murred.

"Such a sexy girl."

She purred and began softly stroking Sally's legs. Sally blushed and mewed. Julia smiled.

"Why the blush sweet thing?"

She asked softly. 

"It's... still so new."

Julia looked at her slightly quizzically.

"What is...you and Tia have been making love for years now..."

"She's... the only one."

Julia smiled.

"Oh baby girl..."

She purred.

"It's an honour to be your second." 

Sally blushed and murred. Julia kept stroking her hands over Sally's legs.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes..."

Julia smiled and began to gently play with Sally's clit. Sally was soon murring. Julia smiled and gently began to work a finger into Sally. Sally mewed softly, arching into her a little. Julia smiled.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

Julia smiled.

"Then spread your legs out wider sweetie..."

She purred. Sally quickly did so. Julia purred and took advantage of this to move her second hand into between Sally's legs to rub her pussy while her other still moved two fingers slowly in and out of her. Sally soon cried out and came.


End file.
